


Deliberate

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Everyone Is Alive, Football | Soccer, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've seen it all before, but this one's different... it's deliberate". -All Time Low, Backseat Serenade.</p><p>It's not that Allen's the team's fuckboy, he's just... charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

> This has been wandering around my thoughts for so long. I’m sorry flashvibe, I’m also an olivarry shipper. (And please just imagine these guys in a soccer uniform. Yeah exactly).
> 
> You're warned: I don't actually know much about soccer xD.
> 
> I ended up writing hints of flashvibe because I HAD TO I’M SORRY I CAN’T CONTROL MYSELF

It’s been a tough season. 24 teams.  49 matches. 107 goals.  Lots of small victories to be here tonight, in the final game: Rogue vs. Heroes.

From the moment the whistle signals the start of the game, it’s a hard match. These teams are the best from the best, so naturally, it’s not going to be easy to score a goal straight away.

After the first half of the match is over, none of the teams has scored a goal, but the Rogues have had a few good opportunities to do it –thank God “Vibe” Ramon, the goalkeeper, was such a talented guy, who moved from side to side of the goal ready to catch the ball if it was kicked his way.

Their coach, Harry Wells, dressed in an expensive tux like coaches are in matches because _they’re super formal_ , talks to his team during the halftime, encouraging them and also discussing tactics while the players hydrate and receive some quick massages to relax and refresh their muscles for another defining and grueling forty-five minutes.

* * *

Barry Allen (or “The Flash”, as the public likes to call him since he’s the fastest runner of the Heroes) is part of the three attackers of the team. Him, along with Oliver Queen (“The Arrow”, for his accurate aiming) and Roy Harper (“Arsenal”, full of tricks and strategies) are the stars of the team –even when every single one of their teammates is important and helps them score beautiful goals the way they do.

When Woodward bumps into Allen making him fall, the timer stops. The crowd is angry and when the referee Lance approaches the situation, he gives Girder a well-deserved yellow card. Harry is asking for someone to check on Allen, who’s vitally important for the team and this game, specifically.

Barry is surrounded by a few of his teammates when men and women from their staff ask him what kind of pain he’s feeling and if he considers he can keep playing.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, still tired. “Just give me a sec.”

Oliver, who’s been standing beside him the whole time, kneels and places a hand on his thigh, where Girder’s leg had hit him.

“Does it hurt?” he asks trying to raise his voice above all the multitude’s noise.

Barry nods vaguely. “A little, but I’m fine.”

Oliver blocks the camera's view, which is trying to get the best of angles to show on the big screen at the stadium what is going on with one of the fans' favorite. He presses harder and almost caresses Barry’s thigh, letting his hand explore it.

“Are you sure?” Despite his persuasive his hand, his tone is concerned. “We have Tommy and Eddie on the bench, one of them could-”

Barry blushes because Oliver’s hand is so warm against his sweat-wet shorts and at the same time is so close to his crotch and pressing there asking if it hurts while the timer’s stopped – _Right, the game, Barry. Focus, this is hella important._

“Yeah, yeah- I’m sure.”

This wouldn’t be such a big deal for Barry if they hadn’t made out a week ago at the party that had been thrown to celebrate they’d classified for the final.

The team had a club for themselves and everyone they wanted to invite. The place was full with player’s relatives, friends and random chicks and dudes.

Barry was dancing with a drink in hand beside Eddie and his girlfriend, Iris. Then suddenly someone he barely had the time to recognize as Oliver dragged him out of the crowd and rested him delicately against the nearest wall.  Barry was hypnotized by Oliver’s blue eyes and the way they glowed in the dimmed light. Oliver had a hand on his lower back and played with his thumb with Barry's hipbone. Barry didn’t hesitate on finally leaning in and kissing him. Their tongues got in the way and they were pressing their bodies tight against the other’s, though that’s as far as things went.

That kind of things happened at their parties frequently, which explained why no one else had probably noticed or why they hadn’t cared in the opposite case.

Back to the present, Barry’s finally got up and the timer’s gone on again. He’s doing his best and it isn’t until there are only ten minutes of the match left when Roy, with Barry’s and Oliver’s assistance, scores a goal.

It smells too much like victory and the whole team reunites for a celebration before they keep playing. The stadium almost goes down with the people’s screaming and cheers; they only have to make sure the Rogues don’t score a goal too in this few remaining minutes for their triumph to be official.

Ramon has to jump and almost fly through the air to catch a goal attempt courtesy of Snart and Mardon (probably the best players from the Rogues team), but as his nickname says, he apparently can sense where the ball is going to come from because he almost never misses it. He manages to catch the ball with his navy blue gloves and at least there’s no other threat (that’s his teammates’ credit, they’re working hard so the opponents don’t get their feet near the ball) until the end of the game, moment when another whistle makes it official: they’ve won.

They receive the trophy, the Rogues receive their second place medals, the stadium is mostly celebration and singing; the press is all over the place taking official and unofficial pictures just as interviewing every player first hand (later they have to attend to a panel to keep answering more questions about the whole season as winners of the latter).

After twenty minutes that seem longer for the tired players, they finally go back inside their dressing rooms to shower and change into fancy clothes to go to their respective corporative events.

 

 

They’re still sweaty and tired and their white uniforms are dirty with greens stains from the grass as a product of their falls.

The changing room empties a bit as the players celebrate with their loved ones in their personal dressing rooms, but Barry is still in the shower, taking his time to wash out the slick sweat from his body. There’s a knock on the tempered glass door of his stall.

“Yeah?”

“Thought you’d want to see me.” He recognizes Oliver's voice, low and husky.

Barry opens the door and sticks his head out. “There’s no one around?”

Oliver shakes his head. He’s still wearing his uniform and Barry thinks he couldn’t look sexier.

Barry is no virgin and he won’t make a fuss about what’s probably going to happen in here. He lets Oliver in, flushing, aware of his own nakedness. He turns his back to Oliver, unsure that he’s able to face him (plus it’s more functional that his ass is already at Oliver’s disposition).

Oliver places a hand on his previously hurt thigh, pacing it slowly. “You knew what that was about, right?”

“Yeah, I figured.”

Oliver presses himself against Barry’s bare ass and Barry can feel the man’s defined cock almost like if there wasn’t anything separating him from it.

He reaches a hand behind his back and gets it in Oliver’s shorts, noticing he’s not wearing underwear.

“Did you play like this?!” He asks alarmed.

Oliver scoffs. “No way. Just did it for your delight.”

Oliver’s hand travels to Barry’s nipples and with his ring finger he massages them. He moves them to his low stomach and Barry moans quietly, blushing scarlet.

“What’s the shame, huh? It’s not like you’re not the team’s fuck boy.”

Barry shakes his head. “I’m sorry, _why_ do you think that?” He sounds nervous and caught off guard.

“Everybody knows, alright. Just like the fact you have something more with Ramon going on.”

Barry won’t deny that, but he’s not sure he wants to confirm it, either.

“That’s why you’re here, to talk about my relationship with Cisco?”

“I’m here because I’ve been thinking about you since last week, when… you know.” He plants a kiss on Barry’s nape and leaves a trail of those that lead to his neck.

“Alright, then.” Barry smirks. “Let’s get over this.” He supports his palms on one of the shower walls. Oliver gets out of his uniform and leaves it to dampen on the floor. His hands trace Barry’s chest and pelvis, ending on his cock. Barry groans once more.

“So, how’s it gonna be?” Oliver asks, temptingly teasing Barry’s butthole with two fingers.

A clear thought crosses Barry’s mind. “Wait, do you have any condoms with you?”

Oliver swears internally. “No,” he murmurs.

“Then…” He knew it’d been a mood killer, but he wasn’t risking himself. “I can go down on you.” He turns and meets for the first time with the sight of Oliver’s member. It’s compromising but he can take most of it and also do magic tricks with his tongue.

Oliver grins. “I’d like that.”

Barry kneels in front of him and gives it a few firm strokes. The stream of water hits his back and eventually his hair, making it messy.

He kisses all of Oliver’s length starting from the base, ending with a few licks on the head.

“Fuck,” Oliver moans. Barry is pleased to know he’s doing his job. He touches Oliver’s pack, paying special attention to the scrotum, to then introduce his dick slowly in his mouth. Oliver’s breath catches in his throat at the feeling, something that just gets worse when he looks down to a flushed and disheveled Barry.

A distant blur of voices starts to become louder until they were followed by the sound of the restrooms door being opened and closed.

“He must be here,” Cisco says.

“Yeah, he must,” Hartley’s voice followed.

Panicking, Barry and Oliver try to do their best in the shower. They pick up Oliver’s uniform just in case and have their lips pursed to remain silent. Barry stands up and Oliver gestures him to let him carry him. Barry hopes all of this is unnecessary, but from the other side of the door, this would look a little bit better than the shape of two so differenced silhouettes. Barry supports on Oliver’s shoulder and with his help, he curls his legs around his waist.

Cisco notices Barry’s uniform on the benches of the dressing area and learns he’s the one with the shower on.

“Uh, hey man, have you seen Queen? His sister is looking for him.”

Barry tries to even his breath before speaking. “No, guys, I haven’t.” His ass is against Oliver’s abs and the feeling is driving them both crazy, something evidently reflexed on their jerking cocks.

Barry is worried, however, because even when his thing with Cisco isn’t something with strings attached, the guy doesn’t deserve either to see him hooking up with someone else right in front of his noses. He prays to God none of them check the doors for one or other reason because unless they're blind, they’ll notice there are two people in there.

Hartley checks the showers hall and luckily he doesn’t pass by the one where Barry’s voice had come from too closely: he’s able to notice a back much wider than Barry’s with legs by its sides in there.

He silently gestured to Cisco to leave. “ _Ok_ , thanks.”

Cisco frowns his eyebrows, mouthing, “What happened?”

Hartley just pointed to the outside, where he plans to tell Cisco what he saw.

“I know where Queen is. He’s in there, with Barry. _Fucking_.”

“Oh.” Cisco isn’t sure if he’s in the right to feel jealous or mad at him. He just didn’t expect Barry would fuck someone so soon after being with him for the third time. He thought it was something else, but apparently not for Barry. “I see.” He doesn’t exteriorize his crisis; he quickly decides not to feel bad about it –Barry can actually do whatever he wants.

 

 

“That was close.” Barry is about to untangle his legs from around Oliver’s waist, but he’s prevented from doing it by Oliver’s hands on his ass.

“No, stay like this. I like to feel you.”

Barry nods confidently and pushes into Oliver’s body. “Okay, I like it too.”

Oliver massages Barry's butt cheeks and thrusts between them, trying to send a message. “Please?” 

Barry nods proudly and smirking. “Yeah, come like that.”

Oliver doesn’t hesitate on start repeating his last movement, soon becoming fully hardened by it. Barry is moaning and holds a hand behind Oliver’s neck, searching for his own cock with the other.

“I’m sorry you’ll have to finish yourself off,” Oliver hisses “But I kinda have my hands occupied right now.” He squeezes Barry’s ass to show his point.

Barry scoffs. “Don’t worry, you’re doing a good job there. Ah-” he interrupts himself moaning. “Ollie, I’m close.”

“Come for me.” Oliver speeds up his movements and then Barry’s body tenses completely in his hands, coming while he bites his bottom lip not to moan louder.

The view sends Oliver over the edge as well and he bites on Barry’s shoulder when he’s empting himself. The feeling of Oliver’s hot seed against his ass is too much for Barry. He reaches for his mouth in order to give him a sweet and post-high kiss, which is surprisingly the first one that occasion.

“That was fun,” Barry states, now effectively going off Oliver’s body.

Oliver holds his chin. “Yeah, it was.” He looks down Barry’s body once more. “Listen, I’ll shower for real and go out –we’ve been here a while. And Thea is looking for me.”

“Sure. My family must be waiting, too.”

They share one last smile before Oliver leaves the stall so they can actually shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your opinions with me about this one, I think this is my first time writing this ship xD.
> 
> Since, as I said, I can't control myself, I did a [thing](http://reid-me-like-a-book.tumblr.com/post/147954778959) about their positions on the soccer field.
> 
> Btw I didn't want to make this a series so these can be read as separate things, but [here's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7583185) a flashvibe continuation you could read if that's your otp <3


End file.
